


Out of Your Depth

by Greyed_Viking



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: Depth perception is hard to lose, Time discovers, but luckily Malon is there to help and encourage him.





	Out of Your Depth

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA LIME I KINDA TOOK IT AND RAN WITH IT AND IM SORRY IF IT SUCKS.

“Din damn it!” Came a shout from the kitchen. Malon rushed in to find her husband holding his hand as tea spilled across the table. She sighed and reached for a rag, cleaning the tea up and scolding Link gently.

“Link, we’ve talked about this, your sight isn’t good enough right now. You need help, and that’s okay,” She started, beginning to pour Link some tea, but Link to raise a hand, cutting her off. She pursed her lips and decided to continue to clean the table instead, waiting for her husband’s excuse.

“Mal, listen, I know… I know I’m not well enough to do  _ everything _ by myself but I want to try and get better,” Link hesitantly spoke, looking for the right words to say. “You do everything for me right now, and I’m tired of bothering you. I know it’s going to be hard sometimes, but learning to live without one eye is all I can do now. It’s all I  _ want _ to do now,” Malon sighed, knowing her Link was right. He needed to learn to take care of things himself and not to rely on her solely, but she worried. She worried he’d never get better, never find life as easy as it once was, never be able to do what he loved again. She worried, but she also understood, so she nodded to him and held up the cup Link was trying to pout tea in.

“Alright then, Fairy Boy, we start with getting you able to pour water in this cup, without spilling it. Think you can do it?” Link smiled and nodded, grabbing their jug of water. Malon laughed as he missed entirely. This was going to take a while.

-

It was hard some days. Taking a sip of her tea, she watched her husband attempt to catch the ball he was throwing against the barn wall. It was… slow goings. Sometimes he could catch the ball as it bounced back to him, sometimes it hit him in the head and he would mutter a curse before trying again. It was going better than some things Malon supposed. Currently, the hardest thing was that he couldn’t fight or do anything with a weapon. He was just too unreliable with his moves.

The doctor said losing his eye would cause him so issues seeing things from the correct distance, but neither Link nor Malon expected it to be this bad. But that was okay, Malon thought, because he eventually would be able to do anything he could do before, because he was strong-willed and stubborn.

“Hey Mal? You mind playing catch with my for a while?” Malon smiled and placed her tea to the side, waltzing over and picking the ball from his hands.

“Anything for you, Fairy Boy,” She said softly, kissing his cheek. Taking a few steps back, she tossed the ball at him and caught him in the jaw.

“Farore… bless it,” Link sighed, rubbing his jaw. Malon laughed and for a second, she wondered if Link losing his eye was really such a bad thing.

-

_ Thwip. _ Archery was going pretty well for Link, all things considered, Malon mused. He had been able to hit the target, albeit closer to the edges, but on the target nonetheless. He had hit one bullseye and Malon was very proud of him. She knew it was hard for him, and celebrated every accomplishment she could for him.

“Hey Mal? Do you think we could turn one of the extra scarecrows you got into a target so I can practice my sword?” Malon smiled with a nod.

“As long as you go slow and watch yourself.”

“I will, I promise,” Link said, kissing her cheek. Swinging his bow onto his back, he headed to pick his arrows up.

-

“Link?” Malon called into the millhouse. Moments later, Link appear around the corner, carrying a sack of flour on both arms. Slipping the one on his blind side off his shoulder, they walked in silence back to the house.

“Malon, you do know I could have carried them both, right? I’m getting better,” Link’s voice was barely a whisper, the wind carrying it away through Malon’s red hair.

“I know, I just want to help,”

“Alright, Mal.”

-

“Hey Time? What’s it like having one eye?” Wind asked one night as they set in the living room of the ranch, sleep muddling his voice as his eyelids drooped. Time chuckled and ruffled Wind’s hair.

“It’s hard,” He started. Wind’s face fell a little, but Time pushed on. “But it makes me a stronger person because I had to relearn how to do stuff. I had to learn how to pour drinks without spilling them, how to catch things thrown to me, and how to shoot a bow and arrow again. I had to learn how to sword fight with a major blind spot, and how to tell how far away something was. Hard as it was, I don’t think I’d change it for the world.”

Wind smile, murmuring, “That’s nice,” quietly before nodding off. Time petted the boy’s head one last time before standing up.

“Wouldn’t change it for the world, huh Fairy Boy?” Malon’s tone was playful and Time smiled.

“Wouldn’t change it for anything,” Time whispered into his wife’s lips before kissing her. She may help him with the silliest of things, but she cared and only wanted to help, and that’s all Time needed in his life.


End file.
